


［breddy］第五千次晚安

by prodigycrushurdream



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream
Summary: 在他耳廓間，留下他的第五千次晚安。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 19





	［breddy］第五千次晚安

**Author's Note:**

> 14年大概是5100天（？  
> 超級不負責任的在取名

.  
現在是接近午夜時刻，Brett推起眼鏡揉了揉眼睛，方才專注於處理堆積的公事，本想儘速收尾以騰出完整的一天陪伴小一歲的戀人，不料卻一坐在臨時充當辦公室的飯廳,寬大的木桌上放滿資料和筆電，一恍眼就是數個小時。  
早已過了飯點，但餓過頭的後果使他現在提不起胃口，反而覺得飽著，可先前的經驗告訴他不找些東西吃，明早難受的只是自己。

.  
隨意找了些不需多做處理的吃食，大多都是些乳製品和水果。  
光著腳丫子在冰涼的大理石地板啪嗒啪嗒地走，Brett拉開冰箱門，拿出了昨天洗好放在玻璃保鮮盒的櫻桃。  
白淨修長的手指打開了盒蓋，翻動一顆顆暗紅的果實，揀了一顆塞進嘴裡輕輕咬下。殷紅的汁液有些溢出嘴角，圓潤的指節隨即靠近抹掉混有果香的唾液，卻仍在嘴角旁留下令人遐想的紅印。

.  
將廚房稍作整理，便去更衣間隨手挑了件長袖。是入秋的季節，早晨時總是漫著微涼的寒氣。雖然今天未曾踏出家門，可洗了澡才能躺上床的習慣一直都在。可能是輕微的潔癖所致，但確實要帶著未散的濕氣躺上溫暖乾燥的黑白花紋棉被才算真正結束一天的運作。

他肩上掛著微濕的毛巾，有些殘存的水珠順著頭髮滑下隱沒在細小的絨毛裡。柔軟的雙人床墊在他把自己扔上去時被壓出了凹陷，單手扣著手機瀏覽晚間錯過的信息。團隊傳來剪片進度、家附近路口奶茶店的特價廣告、新聞即時通知…還有Eddy傳來和家裡人吃飯的照片以及現在正好跳出來的訊息通知，

“家裡人都先休息了，我現在出門去找你。”

“哪天我就等到你站在我家門口再和你說家裡有人，怎麼這麼自動？”趴臥在床上笑著自言自語道，他挑了個嫌棄眼神的貓咪貼圖發了過去。突如其來的興致促使他打開了instagram，看看那些繪畫Lingling的作品。  
正當他感嘆到自己在Draw my life的幼兒園繪畫水平，哦不，甚至他的姪子都優於他，還不配稱自己幼兒園。他看到了被動物化的Eddy，確切來說，是狗勾Eddy。

噗哧一聲笑出來，他合理懷疑粉絲們監控了他們的生活。  
完完全全一模一樣嘛！

對著手機咯咯笑看得不亦樂乎時，他聽到了門鎖轉動的聲音，滑掉了頁面，翻過身來假裝認真的看著國際新聞頭條。

裸露在空氣中的肌膚感受到當門被推開，氣流引起的涼風打在上頭使他拉起了被子，掩住露出的側腰。

“你也太快了吧？”Brett頭也不抬的對著手機螢幕講話，

“嘿嘿不要這樣嘛我很久沒看到你了，”站在門前的那人傻笑道，

聽見隨著彼此之間距離縮短而漸強的聲音，Brett轉過身，將一隻腳抬起抵在對方胸口阻止他繼續前進，

“沒換衣服不准上來。”依然盯著手機看著的年長者平穩的聲線打斷急欲向前抱住自己的人的動作，

“快去。”餘光見到對方遲遲沒有動作，便出聲催促，  
“狗狗眼沒有用，去換衣服。”

已經聞到他身上淡淡的沐浴乳香和平時總縈繞在周圍的柑橘香氣，知道對方早已洗過澡了便沒有再多做提醒。

“好吧…”大狗勾撇了撇嘴，順手捏了一下搭在自己胸口的腳掌才甘願離開。

.  
Eddy回來時，手上拿著被電線纏繞著的吹風機。

Brett坐在床上，凌亂的頭髮遮住視線，半瞇著眼對來人張開雙臂，發出些無意義的呼嚕聲。

“好久喔，我好累。”主動攀上的手臂無力地掛在彎下腰的人肩上，像隻無尾熊一樣。

“乖，先吹頭髮不然一會兒得感冒了。”大掌撫過對方的背，穿著自己的衣服使那精神狀態近乎彌留的年長者看上去更瘦小了。

帶點濕氣的髮絲從指尖滑落，輕輕撥弄使悶著的水氣散去。  
Brett像無尾熊一樣掛在Eddy身上，若不是在吹風機高溫的熱氣打在臉上時有些微閃躲，Eddy還真要以為對方就這麼睡著了。

“唔,好了。”Eddy輕輕把身上的人放到床上，正起身準備把吹風機放回浴室，卻被另一隻手臂勾住。

“我要抱抱…不要去放東西，”半埋在枕頭裡的聲音軟軟的，可能連自己都沒發現語氣中參雜了鮮少見的撒嬌。

Eddy覺得自己心都要化了，怎麼可以這麼可愛。(*⊃ω⊂*)

鼻腔內重新充滿令自己安心的氣味，Brett縮了縮身體，把自己整個人塞在Eddy胸膛。

“晚安。”Eddy在頭頂的髮旋上落下一個吻，在耳廓間留下他的第五千個晚安。

END


End file.
